


临时爱情

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	临时爱情

临时爱情  
·  
回到基地的时候，托尼忽然意识到他有一段时间没好好见过彼得了。虽然他最近确实很忙，世界各地到处飞来飞去为了签署法案，但如果常常在你眼前晃的某个高中生忽然也开始“忙”得不见人影的话。就怎么看都很反常了。  
托尼眯起眼睛，想了一会儿：“星期五，有什么关于蜘蛛侠的消息是我需要知道的吗？”  
“是的，斯塔克先生。”星期五回答，“哈皮说有些事情一定要向你报告。”  
他就知道。托尼揉着额角叹气，这家伙准是闯了祸。“说吧，什么事？”  
“上上周，彼得在追捕某个偷车贼的时候不小心撞坏了《号角日报》的广告屏。”  
“……听起来我们的蜘蛛侠抓的是个‘飞车’贼吧？”  
星期五接着补充：“事后，《号角日报》的主编要求蜘蛛侠赔偿相关损失和城市形象维护费用……”  
托尼摆手打断了账单说明，“那些都无所谓。”他说，“然后呢？这不像是什么要紧的事啊。”  
“上周，彼得向学校请了三天的病假。”  
“病假？”托尼捕捉到了这个敏感的字眼，他无意识地坐直了一些：“哈皮说了原因是什么吗？”  
“没有。不过彼得在回到学校的当天就重新开始夜巡了。”  
既然不是闯了什么不得了的大祸，而且还有精力去夜巡应该也不是出了什么大事；那么这小子到底怎么回事？这要放在以前，年轻的蜘蛛侠简直就是“托尼·斯塔克的小尾巴”一样的存在，没事就围着他打转，仿佛自己身上一不小心就能掉下来一颗了不起的星星似的。  
“星期五，蜘蛛侠现在在哪里？”  
“报告，斯塔克先生。”星期五非常善解人意地直接调出一段实时的监控录像来，“彼得在训练场，正和冬兵待在一起。”  
“等等……彼得和谁？”  
“巴基·巴恩斯。”人工智能以清晰的发音回答他。  
“我知道他的名字，好姑娘。”托尼说，他盯着画面中的蜘蛛侠和冬兵，两个人确实是在训练场没错，但无论是彼得还是巴恩斯，他们看起来都不太像是在训练——至少不仅仅如此——彼得和巴恩斯离得很近，没人出拳也没人练习武器的使用；倒更像是正在聊些什么。“我只是觉得，这有点怪。”托尼托着下巴，若有所思。  
   
/  
过了一会儿，托尼的实验室的门被敲响了。很熟悉的节奏，遮掩不住来者的雀跃和小心翼翼。  
“进来。”托尼坐在某张桌子后面，头也没抬地说。  
“斯塔克先生！”还穿着战衣的蜘蛛侠一下子蹦了进来，“他们说你回来了，所以……”彼得顿住了，托尼听见了他抽动鼻子用力嗅闻四周气味的动静，彼得瞪着眼睛看向桌上摆着的威士忌瓶子和酒杯，不可思议地问：“你在喝酒吗？”  
“抱歉，我没考虑到酒精会对你这样的小朋友造成什么样想不到的危害——它会吗？”托尼问，挑起一边眉毛，“这是我的实验室，我的酒。所以，这有什么不对吗？”  
彼得猛地涨红了脸，明显是被托尼搞得有点不知所措：“不、不！我并不是想要指责你……斯塔克先生，我只是……”  
干嘛对他这么严厉？你知道的，这家伙并没有真的做错什么。  
托尼在心里告诫自己，尽量别像当初的他老爹一样，把自己和青少年的关系搞得越来越糟。  
“算了，别管我刚才说了什么。”托尼摇摇头，“怎么了，蜘蛛侠，现在想起来找我了？”  
你到底在说什么，托尼·斯塔克，你疯了吗？  
“噢，那、那个，我过来只是因为知道你可能在这里。”彼得老老实实地说，他把面罩摘下来抓在手上，手指不停地扭来扭去。——他在紧张些什么？  
托尼搞不懂，就像他从来没真正搞清楚过青少年彼得·帕克脑子里到底在想什么一样。表面上，彼得对他总是“是的，斯塔克先生”“我该怎么做？斯塔克先生”，好像真的什么事都听托尼的一样；但他们都知道事实并不是这样，这家伙总会背着托尼去做一些他不希望彼得做的事情，比如私自抓捕秃鹫、和冬兵来往过密……等等，巴恩斯在这件事上根本就是无辜的吧！  
托尼放下了酒杯，他觉得自己可能真的不该在白天就开始喝酒的。  
“哦。所以你是来这里找我的了？”托尼问，“有什么事？”  
彼得没有回答他，而是转而用手指拉扯着战衣的领口，托尼当时把它设计得就几乎贴合到下颌骨，男孩现在正试图把它往下拽。托尼看见他的颈侧连带着耳根都有些发红，彼得在用力深呼吸着，“呃，斯塔克先生，为什么我觉得……”  
“什么？”  
“这里的酒味好像越来越重了。”彼得小声地说，男孩颧骨上出现淡淡的晕红，有点像是酒精过敏的症状。托尼注意到彼得正在不自觉地吞咽着唾液，单薄的喉结一上一下地滚动，仿佛他正迫不及待地在渴望着什么。  
“‘酒味’？”托尼拧起眉头，“彼得，如果你指的是威士忌的味道——那是我的信息素。但是你怎么……”  
托尼没把话说完。当然，他又不是第一天拥有这个信息素了，从十五岁分化成alpha以后，这种特别的威士忌味道就一直伴随着他。但彼得从来不知道他的信息素闻起来是什么味道的，不管他们离得有多近、在一起待了多长时间——因为蜘蛛侠一直还没分化出第二性别。  
“彼得，你该不会……”“斯塔克先生，我……”  
男孩抬起手捂住自己的颈后，潮红一片的脸上有显而易见的窘迫。他遮掩的动作实属多余，因为彼得就算想尽办法捂得严严实实，空气中还是有一丝丝并不属于托尼的信息素飘散出来了。  
一种很淡、很清爽的气味，就像阳光刚刚晒过的青草地。而且不容质疑的，alpha的本能告诉托尼，这信息素属于omega——并且是新生的、纯净如雪地一般从未被标记过的处子才会有的味道。  
“搞什么？”托尼有点生气。新生omega的信息素会对alpha造成非常大的影响，就好比是汹涌洪流中最不讲道理的第一股头浪，omega信息素肆无忌惮地侵略着托尼的感官，完全没有——或者他本人根本就还没有学会——想要控制的趋势。“你为什么会现在分化？你的学校难道没教过你分化性别的时候不能到处乱跑吗？”  
“我知道！”彼得明显有点委屈，他的眼眶好红，不知道是信息素的影响还是因为别的什么，“我上周因为这件事请了好几天的假，结果……结果我也不知道为什么性别分化到了一半就突然、突然不行了……”  
“什么叫‘突然不行’了？！”托尼根本听都没听过这种怪事，他头痛地看着彼得，一边还要抑制着自己的alpha信息素，他可不能像某个青少年一样不管不顾地胡闹不是吗？尽管他真的觉得彼得的信息素好闻得要命，令人安心的气味就像真正的阳光，丝丝缕缕往他的毛孔、各个感官里钻。  
“我不知道……”彼得用力地抹了下眼睛，他抽着鼻子，“我不是故意要哭的，斯塔克先生。但是我，我控制不住……”他一说又开始掉眼泪，睫毛被打湿以后软软地黏在眼睑上，可爱又傻气。“我以为分化会被推迟，没想到站在你面前的时候就……”  
“行了。”托尼知道彼得一定能听得出来自己现在很烦躁，但是他没办法，在这个房间里和彼得待在一起越久，他只会更控制不住自己。“你在这里等着，”他说，“基地里还有其他alpha，所以你最好哪里都别去。一会儿有人会来接你。”  
托尼说着拧下门把手，结果听见身后传来“咻”地一声——似曾相识的一幕——他的左手被黏在了门板上。托尼望向彼得，难以置信，“你在干什么？”  
作为罪魁祸首的蜘蛛侠一脸抱歉和紧张，但是托尼从他脸上看不出任何准备悔改的意思。反而还被对方通红着眼睛质问：“你要去干什么？”  
“我去给你找抑制剂！”托尼隐隐有些想要发怒，“彼得，这不是胡闹。未经标记的omega不可能一个人撑得过初次分化。”  
“那就给我‘临时标记’，”彼得认真地说，尤显稚气的脸上却是不可动摇的倔强，“我现在不是一个人，不是吗？斯塔克先生，你在这里，而且……而且你是alpha……”  
这小混蛋到底知不知道自己在说什么？彼得已经站在了他的面前，近到他们的呼吸里都是彼此信息素的味道，酒精中裹着一丝意外的淡淡甜味。彼得一直在舔着嘴唇，粉色的舌尖一次又一次在托尼的视线里出现又消失，他好想咬住它。

托尼用力地闭上眼睛，试图让自己冷静一些；他下腹的性器已经处于半硬状态，彼得不管是闻起来还是看起来都太好了。简直好得过分。  
“他妈的，”托尼骂了句脏话，“彼得，你根本不知道自己在说什么。”  
“就只是一次。”彼得用他被生理性泪水搞得湿漉漉的眼睛看着托尼，仿佛在请求他，“我想要我的‘第一次’是你，斯塔克先生……请、请给我，好吗？”  
托尼盯着他，呼吸中也透着焦灼；他觉得自己都快被信息素里的那股酒味搞得发晕了，他的视线从彼得的眼睛看到嘴唇，看男孩眼中唯一出现的他的倒影，眼神中是比仰慕偶像还要多的东西。  
用没被蛛网缚住的另一只手把男孩扯了过来，托尼几乎是与他抵着鼻尖。他低声问，“就这一次？‘临时标记’？”  
彼得忙不迭地惊喜点头，“是，是的……”他还想要继续说些什么，不过托尼不想继续听下去了，他已经忍得够久了。托尼抓住他的后颈，用力地吻上男孩的薄嘴唇，准确地咬住了他的舌尖。  
彼得倒吸了口气低低叫了声疼。托尼便放开了一下，说：“活该。”——也只是短暂一个停顿——他用牙齿衔起男孩柔软的下唇，拇指来回揉搓着omega颈侧新生且微微红肿的腺体，一边逗弄着彼得慌张到不知该往哪里摆放的舌头。  
口腔内小小一块软肉被人恶意地吮吸又轻咬，彼得不是没和人接过吻，但很明显，青少年的吻和花花公子的根本没法比。要不是有托尼的一只手扶着，他恐怕自己会因为腿软而丢脸地摔在地上。  
他忍不住攀上了男人比他宽厚得多的肩膀，脚尖跌跌撞撞地往两边分开，好让alpha的腿能更方便地顶入他的双腿之间。彼得不自觉地抵着对方的腿像发情期的狗狗骑跨似的磨蹭起来，战衣过分轻薄又顺滑的材质在这时候显得有些恼人，他已经硬到不行了，好希望托尼的手能够碰碰那个地方。  
彼得有些委屈地闷哼起来，omega信息素的作用让他下意识想向alpha求助。托尼停了下来，捏住彼得的后颈把他推远了一些，“等等，小狗·帕克（Puppy Parker）。”  
“你叫我什么？”彼得迷迷糊糊地问。  
“没什么。”托尼敷衍地回答，没给彼得任何转移注意力的机会；他空出来的那只手移动到彼得胸口上那个小小的蜘蛛标志，果断“啪”地按了下去。  
一直贴身的战衣猛地松垮下来，彼得发出一声满意的轻哼。托尼再次亲了过来，一边拉扯着挡住彼得肩膀的剩余布料。“蜘蛛侠，帮个忙，”他说，“动手把自己脱干净一点。”  
彼得的脸红了，他好想埋怨托尼为什么连这种时候都像是在欺负他。他一边胡乱地扯着战衣，先是一只手，然后是另一只手；接着战衣一下子从腰上掉落下去，裸露出少年人细瘦的腰腹和修长笔直的双腿。  
托尼抽空往下瞟了一眼，笑了出来，“糟糕的品味，小朋友。”  
彼得窘迫极了，如果早知道今天见到斯塔克先生会有这样的局面，他绝对不会穿这条一看就很书呆子的格子四角裤。“‘糟糕的品味’也包括你在内吗？”彼得害羞又不甘示弱地反问，看见托尼挑了挑眉。  
“注意言辞。”男人颇有介事地警告道，彼得几近完全赤裸的身体被扯到对方怀里，而托尼还穿得很整齐，甚至连领带的结都纹丝不动；托尼暗示性地咬住他颈侧的腺体，“我开始了？”  
彼得的胸口不安地起伏着，alpha的信息素浓烈到能将他的感官都灼伤。他轻轻点头，表示自己知道了。  
“可能会有点痛，或者……”  
“没关系。”彼得说，“这就是我想要的，斯塔克先生。”托尼总是很喜欢彼得对他说出肯定答复的时候，青少年的声音好像永远都那么稚嫩又天真，会让你觉得不管自己提出多么过分的要求都会被懵懵懂懂地答应。  
托尼说得没错，在他咬下去那个瞬间确实是很痛，皮肉被单纯刺破的感觉绝对不愉快；可是紧接着而来的是彼得从来没体会过的酥麻，alpha和omega两种信息素的短暂结合在他的四肢百骸中碰撞出超过承受范围的莫大快感。彼得一下子抓住了托尼的手，用上了不容置疑的蜘蛛力量。  
“彼得？”托尼疑惑地停了下来。  
“碰碰我，斯塔克先生。”彼得把嘴唇贴在托尼耳边，几乎是在用呻吟来说出每一句话，“碰碰我吧。”他再次请求道。  
不过他的动作可没有听起来那么的礼貌，托尼的手被他直接按在了格子短裤上隆起的一团。他听见托尼低笑了一声，男人的手顺势拢住了他硬得不行的性器，“像这样？”  
“唔，”彼得没说是也没说不是，他揽着托尼的肩膀，小声地问：“你能不能把手放进去？”  
托尼懒懒地抬眼瞥他一下，手指顺着短裤宽松的裤沿摸进去；不紧不慢地从下往上握住他的性器，拇指抚摸着底下饱满的囊袋和涨硬的根部，圆滑地绕着它们打转。  
如果只看男人的表情，还会以为托尼是在检修什么机器的零件，他既专注又随意，好像把你放在心上但又什么都不在意；彼得望进托尼的眼睛里，咬着嘴唇，不断因为托尼带来的快感而发出哼声。  
接着他横冲直撞地吻上托尼，也不管自己的动作在成熟的另一方看来有多么幼稚和笨拙；他让自己的身体更加贴近托尼，腰部耸动着送往男人的掌心间，托尼放任着他的任性。直到彼得的手有样学样地放在了他的下腹部，懵懂地试探着揉了几下。托尼立刻低喘了一声。  
“彼得，”他危险地压低声音，“这不在我们说好的范围之内——”  
“可是你不想要吗？”彼得问，他继续不怕死地隔着西裤揉着男人的性器，指尖还有一下没一下地抠弄着顶端；虽然他缺乏经验，但同样身为雄性动物，彼得至少知道男人什么地方最碰不得。“斯塔克先生，你明明已经……”  
“这只因为你是omega，因为你的信息素。”托尼不由分说道。  
“我不管。”青少年不讲道理地一撇嘴，“我只知道你现在也想要我。就像我想要你一样。”  
“拜托，先生，”彼得的请求中带有一丝哭腔，到了这一步，托尼也无法肯定这个小混蛋到底是装出来的，还是信息素对蜘蛛侠的影响真的有这么大，足以让年轻的omega抛却了羞耻心。“做我的‘第一次’，我只想要你是我的‘第一次’。”  
“给我弄开你的小玩意儿，”对峙数秒后，托尼最终说。他捏住彼得的下巴，用了些力气，“以及，你到底有没有搞清楚初次分化的omega遇上alpha会发生些什么？”  
“我不知道，”彼得在托尼怀疑的眼神中说，接着他又舔了舔嘴唇，“但是我可以期待一下。”

/  
在蛛网被扯开的同时，两个人的身位顿时调转——彼得被抵着肩膀压到了门板上，托尼则抓住他的两只手腕高举过了头顶。他啃咬着omega颈侧的腺体，alpha信息素再也不加顾忌地释放出来，如汹涌海潮般将彼得整个人淹没。  
“有没有自己做过？”托尼问，他舔着男孩锁骨间薄薄的汗水，用带着淡淡咸味的舌尖接着去咬彼得的耳垂，咬住那块小小的软肉，颇像是恨不能将彼得生生吃下肚。  
彼得在他的怀里不安分地扭动着，看不出来到底是想要迎合还是逃避；又或者单纯只是因为托尼的问题感到害羞了。  
“甜心，回答我。”托尼以诱哄的口吻在他耳边说，手指在男孩透着薄汗的身体上游走，不时拧一下他的乳尖，给彼得带来一阵陌生的疼痛和麻意。  
“有、有几次。”最后彼得还是承认了，他下意识地把胸口挺向托尼，模糊地喊着：“斯塔克先生……”  
“——是‘托尼’。”托尼说，“这个时候就别再叫我‘斯塔克先生’了，装得好像你真的有平时看起来的那么乖一样。”  
彼得给出的回答是报复性地咬了托尼一口，力度就和刚长牙的小狗差不多。但他忍不住埋头在男人的肩膀上笑起来，这可是托尼啊，他喜欢了那么久的斯塔克先生。彼得小心翼翼又郑重地叫出他的名字，“托尼……”  
不过对方只是随意地应了一声，他的两只手都从彼得的格子短裤边缘探进去，信息素的刺激已经让男孩稚嫩的后穴湿得很厉害了，omega的腿间全都是他的小穴里淌出来滑腻腻的体液，托尼的手不断揉捏着他的腿根，彼得不禁呻吟了一声。托尼便接着问：“你自己怎么做的？用手指？”  
“唔，用……用手指……”说出这句话时，彼得感觉到托尼的手指正在他的穴口打着转，粗糙的指腹来回摩挲着敏感的嫩肉，让他觉得好痒；可是托尼迟迟没有下一步动作。  
“就只有你自己碰过？”托尼似乎问得别有深意，他浅浅地抠弄着omega已经湿软不已的后穴，探入一点指尖又飞快地抽出，“除了你之外，还有没有其他人……”  
男孩用明显带着哭腔的声音打断了他：“没有，只有你。托尼。只有你一个人。”  
“好孩子。”托尼满意地吻了吻他的脸。其实他知道彼得确实完完全全没有被别的人碰过，他青涩的身体反应足以说明这一点；但是内心最深处阴暗的占有欲鼓动着，希望听见彼得亲口说出来。  
他拍了拍男孩的屁股，带着些命令的口吻道：“转过去。”  
彼得乖乖转过身趴在门板上，而那条书呆子短裤终于彻底告别了他——托尼都懒得让彼得再次抬起腿脱掉，而是直接从中间撕开了它。“考虑一下，下次别再穿这个了。”  
“下次”？彼得不明白托尼是什么意思，他说的下次到底是彼得从今往后每一次选择内裤时，还是他们下一次做这件事——会有下一次吗？  
彼得克制地咬了咬嘴唇，却仍没忍住扬起嘴角泄露出一丝窃喜。  
接着他听见“咔哒”一声，来自于皮带扣被解开的声音。彼得绷紧呼吸，男人单只手握住他对的腰往后拉，彼得忍不住回身看了一眼。然后他微微瞪大了眼睛。  
托尼的那玩意儿正从扯开大半的西裤中露出来，男人的体毛比他茂盛得多，沿着腹股沟往上覆盖着深色的毛发；托尼挑起一边嘴角凑过来，用性器顶了一下彼得的腿根，问他：“现在还像一开始那样期待吗？”  
彼得根本不知道该回答什么，他只能遵循着omega的本能，抬起屁股去迎合alpha恶意的顶弄。直到穴口误打误撞地挨上散发着烫热的硬物，彼得便塌下腰来用力地磨蹭了一下，弄得身后那根肉棒上全都是从他那里流出来的水。  
“啧，”男人下一秒就制止了他的动作，不理会彼得不满的闷哼，而是用手掰开男孩的臀缝，两只拇指都陷进了穴口里；随意拨弄几下，就又看见有透明的体液要从里面涌出来，托尼这才塞了一根手指进去：“怎么能湿得这么厉害？”  
彼得被他说得耳朵和脸一起发热，他把脸埋在自己的手臂里，结果又被托尼打了一下屁股：“别夹我，”男人不怀好意地取笑他，“现在还不到时候。”  
怎么会这样？彼得晕乎乎地想，他从来没听过斯塔克先生对自己用上这种语气、说这样的话。听起来完全就像个坏男人、真正的花花公子，这样的托尼于彼得而言是陌生的；可是他也感觉得到自己就像托尼说得那样，越来越湿得厉害了。  
手指埋在他的身体里不安分地动来动去，这双惯于接触冷硬零件的手也是不太温柔的，指节上有彼得无法忽视的薄茧，磨蹭着他每一寸敏感的穴肉。他的腰塌了下去，整个人仅靠着托尼环在他胸口的手臂作支撑，彼得软软地哼着，得到了男人落在颈侧咬痕上的吻。像是个小小的奖励。  
彼得的身体燃起一种他从未有过的欲望，他好想做，他好想和托尼做——但做什么呢？他不明白，他只是想要托尼和他一起，他也想要托尼感受到他现在所有的感受。像是发了狂一样的全世界只想要这个人。  
“托尼，托尼……”他唯一能做的就是略显无助地叫着alpha的名字，并且诚实地告诉他：“我很舒服，唔……但是你呢？托尼，我想要你也觉得舒服……”  
“我会的。”托尼用两只手握住彼得的腰，贴在腹部的某几根手指还沾有彼得自己的湿液。彼得红着脸盯着它们看，听见托尼说：“从现在开始，无论你说什么、就算是哭出来，我也不会停下来的。”  
托尼当然不会停下来了，从一开始他就想停的，可是彼得不让，彼得一点也不听他的；对于这样的家伙该怎么办呢？屁股又软，小穴被随便地插几下就会不停地流水；托尼能做的当然就是好好地把他操个够了。  
他扶着自己的性器缓慢地推进去，男孩的身体猛地颤抖了一下，手臂绷紧显露出不夸张但很好看的肌肉线条；而托尼果然听到了他的哭声：“等、等一下，托尼……这，你太大了……”  
托尼很高兴他能听见这种夸奖，但他是不可能停下来的，刚才他已经说过了；于是他在彼得屁股上打了一巴掌，接着用力地一下子全根没入了。穴里依然非常湿润，就如同他所预料的，omega的身体已经完全准备好了。  
“小朋友，我早说了，你根本不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么。”他持续不断地往彼得身体的深处顶，惹得男孩腿根都阵阵发软。几乎深入到每次撞击都会让底部的囊袋拍击在对方的腿根，撞出一些令人更加无法冷静的肉体拍打声，体液还接二连三地从他们的连接处滴落下来，看起来就像是男孩被他射满了一样；托尼现在是真的没办法停下来了。  
现在这个姿势让他能非常方便地咬到omega的腺体，那个地方已经完全被他的信息素给浸透了，原本淡淡的青草香味被他的威士忌酒气搅合得一塌糊涂，清清楚楚地从气味上就透露着“堕落”二字。  
托尼紧密地抱着他，把一根手指塞到彼得的嘴里去拨弄他的舌头，得到男孩柔软得像小动物一样的浅浅吮吸作为回应，他似乎已经不大清醒了；初次分化和快感足够把稚嫩的omega搞得快疯掉了，托尼知道自己做得有些过分了，他应该温柔一点的；但他所做的只是把彼得的腿分得更开、让自己进入得更深，最后让彼得叫得更大声而已。  
彼得的敏感点特别浅，托尼怀疑他甚至只用手指就能让omega高潮好几次了；托尼几乎每次戳刺都会经过那个地方，谁也不会想到超级英雄蜘蛛侠也会有现在这样，像块融化的黄油似的瘫软在某个人的手臂间只能除了呻吟和流出更多的水什么也做不了。  
只有他能对彼得这样做，只有他可以。托尼再次咬上彼得的腺体，这块地方已经可以用“惨不忍睹”来形容了，alpha的占有意识让他忍不住一次又一次地重复标记着，直到omega全身上下都有了自己的气味。  
实际上托尼自己也好不到哪里去——他手腕处的腺体也被彼得咬了好几下，那小混蛋一点力气没留，每一口都是见了血的。但他咬完之后又会很乖地用舌头软软地舔上几下，托尼被搞得一点脾气没有。  
现在他们做的事情离什么“临时标记”也差得太远了，这么亲密的样子，倒更像是一对真正相爱的alpha和omega。  
托尼把他抱起来一点，好能贴着他的耳根说话，“有这么舒服吗？小朋友，话都说不出来了。”  
彼得当然是说不出来话的，因为托尼的一根手指还放在他的嘴里；故意这么问他只是因为托尼就是喜欢彼得完全被自己掌握着的满足感，尤其是当自己进入到最深处时，男孩只能颤抖着身体发出的啜泣声。  
他知道蜘蛛侠没这么脆弱，可是自己可以把他变成这样，托尼迷恋这种感觉。  
想到这里，托尼从彼得的身体里退了出来；一直迷糊糊的omega顿时睁开了眼睛，他迷茫又委屈地回头瞪着托尼，“托-托尼?”  
“别着急，”托尼好笑地托起他的屁股，把男孩一下子腾空地抱了起来，彼得下意识用两只手扶住门板，生物静电将他牢牢黏住。“哈，蜘蛛侠的超能力在这时候倒是很好用。”托尼坏笑着干脆勾住他的腿弯，把彼得摆成了面对着他而且双腿大开的姿势。  
彼得能够清清楚楚地看见托尼是怎么进入他的，被他的体液沾湿的性器毫无阻碍地轻松滑入后穴，彼得现在唯一的着力点除了靠着生物静电黏在墙上的双手之外就只有男人埋在他身体里的肉棒，他的整个身体和自己的性器都随节奏被顶得一前一后晃动起来。  
托尼倒是很享受这种视觉刺激；看男孩眼角不断地有生理性泪水涌出来，红着眼眶看起来可爱又可怜，托尼忍不住俯身下去轻轻亲吻他的眼睛，一边更用力地在他身体里挺动起来。彼得顿时哭得更厉害了。  
“大声一点，”托尼一边吻他，一边说，“只有我能听见，别害怕。我很喜欢。”  
Omega的后穴已经有过好几次小高潮了，每次都会喷出很多水，地板上甚至积起了一小滩水痕；要不是知道彼得正处于初次发情期，托尼真的会担心这家伙可能承受不到最后。可是转念一想，这可是蜘蛛侠啊，数起体力来整个复联可能都很少有人比得上他；想到这里，托尼侧过脸亲了亲彼得被他握在手中的纤细脚踝，享受着年轻的超级英雄在自己手中暴露出来的些微脆弱。  
“我想接吻，托尼……”彼得用几乎失去焦点的眼神望向他，喘着气，随着每一次托尼的顶弄而用力地眨着眼睛；根本没人能找得到理由拒绝这样的彼得。  
托尼难得温柔了一些，由着彼得喜欢的方式与他舌尖相互交缠，安抚性地轻轻揉搓着颈侧的腺体；直到alpha的结逐渐在omega的身体里出现，彼得不安地挣扎起来，虽然托尼还没有真正进入omega生殖腔，但是第一次接受体内成结的彼得明显有些害怕。  
“这就是你想要的。”托尼低声说，他自己都没意识到注视着彼得的眼神中有着多么阴暗的占有欲；现在彼得真正地从里到外闻起来都是他的了。而彼得只是无助地掉着眼泪，托尼知道他可能并不是难过，或者真的有多么地痛苦，只是omega的生理本能致此而已。  
但他叹了口气，把自己已经被咬得伤痕累累的手腕递到彼得的牙齿边，“这样可能让你好受一点，”他说，“‘临时标记’。”彼得毫不犹豫地一口咬了下去，用力地闭上眼睛，等待着alpha射出精液、体内的结慢慢消退。  
托尼又本能地以仍然半硬的性器在彼得的身体里缓缓抽插了几个来回才退了出来，直到确保omega甬道涂满了自己的精液。闭合不拢的穴口吃不完所有的东西，一股股地往外吐着白浊，顺着男孩的腿根往下滴落。穴口被操得发红，被精液糊满的样子淫靡又可爱，托尼没忍住多看了几眼，直觉得自己可能会再次起反应。  
他强迫自己移开视线，坏心地用手指沾了一些，想要抹到男孩嘴边；一抬头发现彼得不知道什么时候已经睡着了。他睡得那么乖，被泪水打湿的睫毛一颤一颤，嘴巴微微张开，胸口随着逐渐平稳的呼吸缓慢起伏；但他的颈侧却有一片斑驳的青紫咬痕，皮肤细白的身体上也满是吻痕和指印。  
托尼就这样盯着他看了好久，最后俯身吻了吻他的额头。

/  
彼得醒来以后已经是深夜了，他看了时间才发现自己已经睡了好几个小时；并且自己也不在托尼的实验室里，而是一间完全陌生的卧室，床的尺寸非常巨大、床垫很软，所有家具都是深色的简约风格，被子上还有托尼的气味。  
他自己的身体也被清理过了，除了双腿和腰腹有点酸痛之外，没有任何不舒服的地方；唯一让他感到不安的是，托尼并不在这里。  
床头柜上摆着一个托盘，里面放了两样东西——专供omega使用的抑制剂，和一张写着“紧急事务，必须外出”的字条。  
抚摸着匆忙的字迹，彼得默默抱紧了被子。用力嗅着托尼留在他身上的临时标记。


End file.
